Order of battle of the Armed Forces of Dorvik
This page is dedicated to the order of battle (OrBat) of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It serves as record of the military units from all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces and other armed forces. High command *Ministry of Defense (Dorvik) **General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik ***Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Army ***Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Air Force ***Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Navy *Ministry of Internal Affairs (Dorvik) **Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Internal Troops Dorvish Special Operations Command *Dorvish Army **11th Hunter-Commando Brigade **23rd Hunter-Commando Brigade **101st Hunter-Commando Brigade **23rd Independent Airborne Brigade *Dorvish Navy **1st Special Independent Naval Infantry Battalion *Dorvish Air Force **1st Special Aerial Warfare Group, 11th Fighter Wing (I/JG. 11) **2nd Special Aerial Transport Group, Transportation Wing "Alpha" (II/TF. "Alpha") Dorvish Army *23rd Infantry Division (Personnel: ~20,000) **2nd Infantry Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **11th Infantry Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **60th Infantry Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **19th Infantry Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) *71st Mechanized Division (Personnel: ~20,000) **23rd Mechanized Combat Brigade "Brātrijas (Brothers) Brigade" (Personnel: ~5,000) **77th Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **89th Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **99th Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) *90th Mechanized Division (Personnel: ~20,000) **21st Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **78th Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **86th Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **93rd Mechanized Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) *101st Armored Division (Personnel: ~20,000) **110th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **270th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **322nd Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **221st Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) *119th Armored Division (Personnel: ~20,000) **145th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **119th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **120th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) **129th Armored Combat Brigade (Personnel: ~5,000) Dorvish Airborne Troops *6th Airborne Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *17th Airborne Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *18th Airborne Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *77th Airborne Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *101st Airborne Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) Dorvish Air Force *Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia **11th Fighter Wing (Jagdgeschwader 11) **Transportation Wing "Alpha" (Transport-Flügel "Alpha") **Air Force Protection Brigade "Strohkirch" (Luftschutzbrigade "Strohkirch") **Air Defense Brigade "Landau" (Luftverteidigungbrigade "Landau") *Kordaw Air Base - Kordaw, Kordusia **99th Fighter Wing (Jagdgeschwader 99) **177th Transportation Wing (Transport-Flügel 177) *Ost Airport - Oststadt, Mothar **71st Fighter Wing (Jagdgeschwader 71) *Frostenbruck Airport - Frostenbruck, Miktar **17th Fighter-Bomber Wing (Jagdbombergeschwader 17) *Lenebach Air Base - Lenebach, Largonia **102nd Reconnaissance Wing (Aufklärungsgeschwader 102) **60th Heavy Bomber Wing (Schwerebombergeschwader 60) *Schrudehofen Air Base - Schrudehofen, Kordusia **Battle Group "Petrov" (Kampfgruppe "Petrov") *Konestadt Air Base - Konestadt, Dorvan **99th Fighter Wing (Jagdgeschwader 99) **32nd Helicopter Wing (Hubschrauber-Flügel 32) Dorvish Navy South Ocean Fleet *Rodshyadam-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier - DNS Petrov *Kirov-class nuclear-powered cruiser (3) - DNS Sieg (Victory), Blitz (Lightning), DNS Berühmt (Famous) *Sovremenny-class destroyer (3) - DNS Kordusia, DNS Haldor, DNS Miktar *Udaloy II class destroyer (3) - DNS Mothar, DNS Largonia, DNS Dorvan *Five States-class frigate (4) - DNS 001, DNS 002, DNS 003, DNS 004 *Oste-class fleet service ship (1)- DNS Kholer *Yasen-class submarine (SSN) (2) - NUJ (Nuklearantrieb Unterseeboot Jäger) 600, NUJ 601 *Borei-class submarine (SSBN) (3) - NUBR (Nuklearantrieb Unterseeboot Ballistische Raketen) 550, NUBR 551, NUBR 552 *Lada-class submarine (SSK) (5) - UBJ (Unterseeboot Jäger) 20, UBJ 21, UBJ 22, UBJ 23, UBJ 24 Northern Fleet *Kirov-class nuclear-powered cruiser (1) - DNS Himmel (Sky) *Sovremenny-class destroyer (1) - DNS Vinsk *Udaloy II class destroyer (1) - DNS Oststadt *Five States-class frigate (6) - DNS 005, DNS 006, DNS 007, DNS 008, DNS 009, DNS 010 *Oste-class fleet service ship (1) - DNS Felix Bohm *Groß-class tanker (3) - DNS Admiral Horst Zilberschlag, DNS Jochem Kruckel, DNS Captain Cord Wexler *Lada-class submarine (SSK) (5) - UBJ 25, UBJ 26, UBJ 27, UBJ 28, UBJ 29 Reserve Fleet *Dunburg-class replenishment ship (4) - DNS VS1, DNS VS2, DNS VS3, DNS VS4' *Ropucha-class landing ship (20) - DNS L1 through L20 *Zubr-class LCAC (6) - DNS L20 through L25 *Smolnyy-class training ship (3) DNS A1, DNS A2, DNS A3 Naval Infantry *87th Naval Infantry Brigade (Attached to the Northern Fleet) *177th Naval Infantry Brigade (Attached to the South Ocean Fleet) *43rd Independent Naval Infantry Brigade (Deployed at the Pravnova Naval Installation in Kafuristan) *1st Special Independent Naval Infantry Battalion (Attached to Dorvish Special Operations Command) *223rd Independent Naval Infantry Coastal Defense Brigade Ministry of Internal Affairs Internal Troop Command *1. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (HQ: Vinisk, Dorvan (Dorvan District)) *2. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (HQ: Kordaw, Kordusia (Kordusian District) *3. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (HQ: Weinsedorf, Largonia) (Largonian District) *4. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (HQ: Oststadt, Mothar) (Mothin District) *5. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (HQ: Ussendorf, Miktar) (Miktar District) *6. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (Reserve, Emergency functions.) *7. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (Reserve, Training and Doctrine.) *8. Internal Troop Division (Personnel: 20,000) (Reserve, Emergency functions.) Internal Troop Special Operations Command (SPOD) *Haldor Internal Troop Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) (HQ: Haldor, Kordusia) *Wasse am Kas Internal Troop Battalion (Personnel: 560) (HQ: Wasse am Kas, Kordusia) *Special Operations Internal Troop Battalion "Knight" (Personnel: 560) *Special Operations Internal Troop Battalion "Manstein" (Personnel: 560) Independent agencies Federal Security Service *Federal Security Service Special Operations Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) Federal Border Guard Service Dorvish-Alorian border *1st Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *2nd Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *3rd Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *4th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *5th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *1st Border Guard Mechanized Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *2nd Border Guard Mechanized Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *1st Border Guard Armored Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) Dorvish-Kirlawan border *11th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *12th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *13th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *14th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *15th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *3rd Border Guard Mechanized Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *4th Border Guard Mechanized Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) *2nd Border Guard Armored Brigade (Personnel: 5,000) Misc. *5th Border Guard Mechanized Brigade (Personnel: 5,000, stationed throughout Atria) *3rd Border Guard Armored Brigade (Personnel: 5,000, stationed throughout Atria) *16th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000, stationed throughout Mothar) *17th Border Guard Infantry Brigade (Personnel: 5,000, stationed throughout Dorvan) Military Intelligence Service *1st Special Military Operations Brigade "SpezMil" (Personnel: 5,000) Dorvish Stability and Security Group *Stability Group A (Personnel: 100) *Stability Group B (Personnel: 100) *Security Group I (Personnel: 100) *Security Group II (Personnel: 100) *Special Stability and Security Group "Rapax" (Personnel: 100) Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik